Bloodthirst
by SecondSunrise
Summary: You stupid, stupid humans. Always asking the same question. 'Who are you', when the real answer should be 'What are you'. I'm a vampire, sweetheart. And I'm going to kill you. Oneshot.


**I just wanted to let you know that I'm alive, even though I'm not posting anything anymore. (which really pisses me of, believe me) I don't know why, but somehow my creativity and ability to write just seem to be **gone** for a while now. Maybe my new school stresses me out too much.... Plus my grades are getting real bad.... Not a good time. But I'll try to write again, I swear! **

**This little story goes to Team Edcob 4 Life, even though I don't know if she even knows Vampire Diaries. Anway, I want to apologize to her - and all of you - because I promised that I would continue re-writing my Seth story and haven't even really started. I'm so sorry! BUT I'm going to go into my bedroom - where it's not as friggin' hot as in the living room - and start writing RIGHT NOW. I hope I'm gonna do _something _tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. If I would, I sure as hell wouldn't be here right now, hehe. **

The corners of his mouth pulled up in an evil smile as he watched the young woman hurry across the street. Her breath came in ragged gasps and her hair was a tangled mess because she nervously ran her hand through it from time to time. Smelling her adrenaline, her _fear_ was so good it almost made him feel high. He'd been following her for the last few hours, actually more like chasing her through the town of Fell's Church.

_Katie_, he let his voice ring through her head, knowing it would make her feel insane. And there she was, grabbing her head and shaking it. _Katie. _He could hear her heartbeat increase even more until it was an almost constant sound. Even from the distance he could see the cold sweat of fear form on her forehead and her eyes fill with tears. She sniffled a bit and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her coat. _Ts ts ts, Katie_, he scolded lightly. _That's disgusting. _

A shrill shriek escaped her mouth as she spun around to search for the source of the voice again, like she'd done so many times before. Again, she didn't see anyone. The tears flowed down her cheeks freely now and the young woman tried to wipe them away, but every time she ran the rough material of her coat over her flushed face more tears came.

He chuckled quietly before gracefully and quietly leaping down the roof he'd been standing on, coming to a halt behind Katie. She sniffled again, but before she could use her sleeve again he tapped on her shoulder. She screamed before turning around, her eyes wide with fear, the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Cocking his head to one side, he looked at her.

"Thank god," the woman whispered, her face looking somewhat relieved. Quickly reading her mind he understood. She thought he was just some random guy. Not the dangerous killer he really was. "I thought I was imagining things."

Sniffling, she gave a shaky laugh.

_Need this? _A grin spread over his face as he offered her a handkerchief.

"Who are you?", she gasped, slowly edging away from him and hoping he wouldn't notice. But of course he did.

Taking a step forward, he continued to let his voice ring through her head. _You stupid, stupid humans. Always asking the same question. 'Who are you?', when the real answer should be _'What_ are you?'. I'm a vampire, sweetheart. And I'm going to kill you. _

The woman spun around and tried to run away, but he was faster. Stepping into her way, he laughed._ Oh, you can't escape_. _There's no way. _When she aimed a kick between his legs, he warned her. _Ah, don't even think about it. _

Before she could make another move he grabbed her shoulders and exposed her slender neck. He sighed as he felt his blood vessels burn with thirst. And then, he bent his head to bite, completely ignoring her gasps and squirming. As soon as his sharp teeth cut through her skin the sweet but yet spicy moisture started to flow into his awaiting mouth. The blood soothed the pain in his throat, the burning in his blood vessels and it made him feel _happy._ He sucked hungrily and enjoyed every single drop of the thick, red liquid. Already feeling his powers getting stronger, he smiled against the skin of the woman. After a moment he stopped, but not because she was already drained, but because she was going to lose conscience soon, and he wanted to say something before she died.

_Damon,_ he told her. _My name is Damon Salvatore. But you won't be able to tell anyone. _

And then, he continued sucking again until there wasn't a single drop of blood in the woman's body anymore.

After he was done Damon let the dead body fall onto the ground and licked his lips, savoring even the last bit of blood.

"Stupid, stupid humans. You're dumber than animals." With that, he left, having no intention to cover his tracks and feeling as powerful as he'd never felt before.


End file.
